Stone Heart
by Vannita22
Summary: malecwarlock asked: Hi! I have a prompt! Malec all the way 3 Okay so basically they break up/fight w/e. And Alec starts to have her heart turn into a stone and it's like spreading. Magnus doesn't know about it until days later for whatever reason and then they talk and kiss and hug and i dunno. Cute and Hot AF. Hope you like it. Please and Thank you. *Malec prompt*


Originally posted on archive of our own. Malec prompt requested to me on Tumblr.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were on the couch, enjoying each others company. Magnus had his head on Alec's lap as Alec touches Magnus' hair. Magnus hums in appreciation and closes his eyes.

"Mags?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I love you," Alec says, making Magnus smile.

"I love you too," Magnus replies. Alec leans down to give Magnus a kiss on the forehead. Alec leans back and opens his mouth to say something else but hesitates. He tries again and says, "Um, Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Is there a possibility of someone becoming immortal?"

Magnus opens his eyes, "Maybe. It depends."

Alec nods thinking about his next words, "So, does that mean becoming mortal is an option as well?"

Magnus sits up at this and looks at Alec with one eyebrow raised and says, "Why are you asking this?"

Alec looks away and bites his lips, "I guess I just been thinking a lot about us and our situation."

"Situation?" Magnus asks.

"You know..." Alec says waving his hand between them and them Magnus understood what Alec was saying and his eyes widened.

"I thought my immortality wasn't an issue," Magnus says clenching his jaw and stands up.

"It wasn't," Alec says as he stands up to face Magnus.

"And now?"

"I don't know, Mags. Yes, it didn't bother me. If anything, what bothered me is the fact that you're going to be left alone, again and I don't want that to happen."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to make me immortal."

"No," Magnus says immediately.

Alec, shocked says, "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then am I not enough?"

"You are enough."

"Then why? Why don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Because I don't," Magnus says.

Alec steps back in shock. Magnus eyes widen, realizing what he just said. "Alexander, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Alec says after a moment of silence.

I don't want you to watch the people you love die. I can't bare watching you lose your family one by one. Watching them grow old, while you stay young. But most of all I don't want you to regret it, regret us because being immortal is not easy. I can't do that to you. I won't. Even if it means losing you, Magnus thinks but he couldn't get the words to come out from his mouth.

Alec looks at Magnus, stunned tears forming in his eyes. "So is that it?"

Magnus looks down, tears forming in his eyes as well but trying to keep it in. "Alexander..."

"Don't," Alec says as a tear falls from his eyes. "Just, don't."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't do it," Magnus says.

"I can't be here right now," Alec says and leaves. Leaving Magnus standing alone in the living room, with his head down as tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Alec has spoken to Magnus. He doesn't know how to face him. All he keeps thinking about is those words, 'Because I don't, Because I don't, Because I don't,' all over again and again. Alec sighs and touches his chest. Ever since he left Magnus' loft, he's been getting this weird sensation. God, he misses Magnus. But he is so hurt and angry at him right now. Alec is taken out of his thoughts when he hears Izzy calling out to him. Alec turns around and sees Izzy walking towards him.

"Hey, big bro. Are you okay?" Izzy asks worriedly. Alec hasn't told Izzy and Jace what happened between Magnus and him, but Alec can tell that they know something bad happened.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Sorry. Do you need me for something?"

Izzy sighs, "Alec, when are you going to tell me what happened between you and Magnus?"

"Not right now, Iz," Alec says.

"I'm worried about you," Izzy says.

Alec sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, "Iz, I am fine."

"Alec, no you're not. Look, I've waited for you to tell me what's going on but it's been two weeks. I haven't seen Magnus coming over or you going over there. So I know something serious happened. What's going on?"

"Not here," Alec says as he turns around to walk towards his room, Izzy following him but as they walked, the bumped into Jace. Jace raises an eyebrow looking between Alec and Izzy.

"Come on, you need to hear this too," Alec says as he continues walking. Jace didn't bother asking what was going on. He knew it had to deal with Magnus,

"What happened?" Jace asks once they entered Alec's room and Izzy sits on Alec's bed, while Alec and Jace stayed standing.

"What do you think? We fought."

"Yeah, but you two always manage to talk it out," Izzy says.

"Not this time."

"What was different this time?" Jace asks.

"It had to deal with immortality," Alec answers Jace.

"Oh," Jace says surprised.

"Since when that has become an issue?" Izzy asks after a moment of silence.

"Since I realized I can't live without him," Alec replies. Izzy and Jace look at Alec with a sad smile. "I asked him to make me immortal."

Jace and Izzy gasp, not expecting this.

"What did he say?" Jace asks after a while. Still trying to take in what Alec just said.

"He said no. He said he didn't want to be with me forever."

"What? No. That can't be possible. Magnus loves you. There has to be some explanation," Izzy says, shocked.

"Well, whatever his reason is. He couldn't tell me. He froze on the spot. So I left and we haven't spoken since," Alec says.

"Alec..." Izzy says as she stands up and puts an arm around him.

"I just don't understand Iz. Does he not want me anymore?"

"I don't think that's it," Izzy says.

"Did you ever stop to think that Magnus doesn't want you to become immortal because of us? Because of Mom, dad and Max?" Jace states.

Alec looks at Jace with wide eyes and says "I'm such an idiot."

"Look man we want you to be happy. If being immortal is what you want, then so be it. Will we be sad? Of course we will. But the fact that you have Magnus, makes things better," Jace says and Izzy nods, agreeing with Jace.

"Tha... aah" Alec gets a strong pain on his chest, making him fall onto his knees.

"Alec!" Jace rushes to him and puts his hand on Alec's back.

"Whats wrong?" Izzy says as she crouches down, following Jace footsteps.

"M-my c-chest. It hurts," Alec says, having a hard time getting the words out.

"Call Magnus," Jace says, looking at Izzy. Izzy nods and takes out her phone, but is stopped by Alec's hand on her arm. Izzy looks at him questioningly. Alec shakes his head at her and says, "D-don't. I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Jace says.

"I'm okay. The pain will leave in a few. It always does," Alec says.

Izzy and Jace look at each other after what Alec said.

"How long have you been getting these chest pains?" Izzy asks as she helps Jace to make Alec stand up.

"Two weeks," Alec replies as Jace and Izzy help him sit on the bed.

"Wait. That's the same amount of time you stopped talking to Magnus." Alec nods, "It started happening the moment I left his loft."

"Do you know what caused it?" Izzy, asks, worried. Alec shakes his head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm stressed over the fact that Magnus and me fought and it's affecting me. Or something else."

"You need to get yourself checked," Jace says.

"It's nothing guys. I'm okay. The pain comes and goes. I don't think it's serious."

"Alec..."

"I'm serious. It's fine," Alec says trying to convince Jace and Izzy.

"Okay, how about this? The next time you get these chest pains, you go and get yourself checked," Jace says.

"Alright," Alec says.

"Also, talk to Magnus. Fix this. I don't want you two to lose each other," Izzy says.

"Okay," Alec says softly.

Jace and Izzy left the room, leaving Alec to his thoughts. Alec takes out his phone to contact Magnus, but pauses looking at his wallpaper. It was a picture of Magnus sleeping. He had no makeup on, had a soft smile on his face and looked so peaceful. It's one of Alec's favorite pictures of Magnus. Alec caresses the picture and lets out a soft sigh. Damn, he misses him. With that in mind, Alec looks for Magnus' number and is about to click the call button when someone knocks on the door. Alec puts his phone away, stands up and opens the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry man, but we need you at the training center," Jace says.

"Okay, let's go," Alec says as he walks out of his room and closes the door. Looks like he has to call Magnus later.

* * *

Later turned into the next day. Alec ended up doing more work at the institute and ended up having a lot of paperwork that by the time he finished working it was too late to call Magnus. But that's not going to be a problem today. Alec managed to get free time and decided that it's time to call Magnus. Alec was in his office and took out his phone and searched for Magnus' number, Alec took a deep breath in and out. But as he focused back on the phone, he started to have weird sensations on his chest again. Alec taps his chest, trying to ease the pain. It stopped hurting and Alec lets out a sigh of relief. But that didn't last long as the pain came back, stronger than ever, making Alec drop his phone as he falls down to his knees, his hand curled up into a fist on his chest.

"Ahhh," Alec yells out.

While in the training room Jace lets out a moan in pain. Izzy notices this and asks, "Jace? What's wrong?"

"Alec. He's in pain."

Izzy ran into the office, Jace following her from behind, to find Alec on the floor, screaming in pain.

Izzy gasps, "Alec."

"I got him," Jace says as he picks Alec up in his arms.

"I'm calling Magnus," Izzy says as she takes out his phone.

"N-no. P-please. N-not M-magnus. Catarina. C-call Catarina," Alec speaks out through his pain. I don't want Magnus to see me like this, Alec thinks. Jace takes him into the health room as Izzy calls Catarina and she portals herself in the health room. One look at Alec and says "Everyone out."

Jace and Izzy leave the room as Izzy starts pacing. "We need to tell Magnus."

"Alec doesn't want us to," Jace says.

"I know, but what if it's serious?"

"Then we will have to do what is right for Alec," Jace replies and Izzy nods, still worried.

A few minutes passed by as Jace and Izzy waited for some news and straightened up when Catarina came out of the room.

"How is he?"

"Is he okay?"

Catarina closes the door and faces Jace and Izzy, "He's okay now. He's stable."

"Oh thank the angel," Izzy says.

"I have a question. Did something happen between Magnus and Alec?" Catarina asks.

"They fought and haven't spoken since," Jace answers her.

"That explains things," Catarina says to herself but Jace heard it. "Why? What's wrong with Alec?"

"I've heard about this case before but I never believed in it until I saw it with my own eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asks, getting impatient.

"The reason why Alec is having chest pains is because his heart is turning into stone."

"Wait. What? How is that possible?" Izzy asks.

"Believe it or not, it has to deal with love sickness and heartbreak," Catarina says while Jace and Izzy stare at her with wide eyes, not believing that this sort of thing was possible. "Magnus and Alec's love for each other is so strong that being separated is affecting Alec's heart in ways that you can't imagine," Catarina continues.

"How do we fix this?" Izzy asks.

"He needs Magnus. Or else..." Catarina says.

"Or else?" Jaces asks, worried.

"Alec's condition is spreading. If he and Magnus don't make up. Alec's heart will turn into complete stone and you will lose him forever," Catarina says. Izzy covers her mouth as tears fall down from her eyes. Jace pulls her into a hug.

"Magnus. We need to call Magnus', Izzy says as she tries to get her phone with trembling hands but Catarina stops her. Izzy looks at her questioningly.

Catarina sighs, "I've already tried calling him. He's not picking up. He's not home either."

"Where is he?" Jace asks, more like demands it.

"Every few years, high warlocks of every state and country meet up at a secret place that no one knows about and have meetings about the downworld. Seems like a meeting was planned this year. Magnus always has his phone with him, but if he is at this meeting, it will be impossible to reach him. They have strict rules about phones."

"Shit. What do we do now? If Magnus is not here then Alec..." Jace stops talking and closes his eyes. He can't bare the thought of losing Alec. Especially not like this.

"I can try to slow the process. But in the meantime, we have to keep trying to reach Magnus. Magnus hates these types of meetings so knowing him, he will try to sneak out at one point to check his phone."

"Okay. Just keep him alive, please," Izzy says.

"I will try my best," Catarina says as she steps back into the room. When she stepped out again, she made sure to tell Izzy and Jace that Alec was awake and that they were able to see him now. She also told them that Alec is up to date with what's going on and that he should take it easy. Izzy and Jace thanked Catarina before she left and went inside the room to see Alec.

Alec was laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Izzy touches his hand to get his attention and he turns his head to look at her. "Hey, Iz."

"Hey, big bro."

"How are you feeling?" Jace asks from the other side of the bed.

Alec sighs, "I don't know what to feel right now. Other than the chest pains being gone, which is good. I'm just loss for words."

"Alec..."

"I knew I couldn't live without Magnus. But now, I literally can't live without him," Alec continues.

"How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know. On one hand, it makes me love him even more. It shows me that Magnus and me are meant to be. But on the other hand, I don't want this to be the reason for Magnus to change his mind of making me immortal. Because if it ends that way, I'm going to become a burdened to him and I don't want that. I don't want him to live in guilt and regret," Alec replies.

"He will if we don't find him in time. Has he ever told you about these meetings?" Izzy asks.

Alec shakes his head, "He mentioned it once. But like Catarina told you, it's top secret. So I don't know where he is."

Izzy and Jace look at Alec worriedly. "Guys, I'm going to be fine. Magnus will be here. We just need to find a way to reach him before it's too late," Alec says, trying to reassure Izzy and Jace. Although he is also worried.

* * *

Three days has passed and still no word from Magnus. Izzy, Jace and Alec have been trying non stop to reach him but nothing. Jace and Izzy were worried before but now they are freaking out. Especially since Alec had another chest pain last night, putting him into bed rest. But Alec still had his hopes on Magnus coming back soon. Speaking of Alec, he recently woke up from his nap and starts coughing, finding it hard to breathe. He's been like this since last night. Seems like whatever Catarina did to slow down the process wasn't working. Alec doesn't have much time left. With that in mind, Alec reaches out to get his phone that was on top of his dresser. He searches for Magnus' name and calls him.

Please pick up, Alec thinks.

Ring, ring, ring.

The phone keeps ringing but no answer. With a sigh, Alec hangs up.

Meanwhile, Magnus finally managed to sneak out for a bit from the meeting. He is completely exhausted and he misses Alec, so much. He wants to explain to Alec why it's hard for him to make him immortal but he was so hurt and angry. He just needed time to think but then he started getting more clients to distract himself. More clients equals more work. By the time Magnus was ready to reach out to Alec, this whole high warlock thing came up, that he just didn't have the time. Magnus was able to find an empty room and decided to take his phone out. His eyes widened when he sees all the missed calls he got. Few were from Catarina and the rest were from Izzy, Jace and Alec. Magnus lets out a gasp. Something must be wrong. He notices that the most recent missed call came from Alec, not too long ago. Magnus panicking, called him right back.

Alec had his eyes closed that when he hears his phone ringing, his eyes snapped open and hurriedly reaches for his phone. It was Magnus. Alec lets out a sigh of relief and picks up.

"Alexander?"

"Oh thank the angel. Mag..." Alec was unable to finish his sentence as he starts to have another coughing fit.

"Alexander? Alexander what's wrong." Magnus asks worriedly.

"H-help. ppp-please M-mags," Alec manages to get out.

"Where are you?" Magnus asks.

"M-my r-room," Alec says, finding it hard to breathe.

Magnus immediately portals himself into Alec's room and gasps at the sight of Alec trying to catch his breath. Magnus rushes towards Alec's side.

"Alexander? Love, what's happening?"

Alec looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "You're here," Alec whispers.

"I'm here love. I'm here," Magnus says, leaving a small kiss on Alec's palm. "What hurts?" Magnus asks, checking Alec's body. Alec was about to reply when Jace and Izzy barge into the room and see Magnus next to Alec.

"Oh thank the angel!" Izzy says.

"Isabelle, what's wrong with him? What's going on." Magnus asks.

"It's his heart. It's turning into stone."

"What?" Magnus says.

"Catarina said it has to deal with love sickness," Izzy continues. Magnus looks down in disbelief, "I thought that was just a myth," Magnus says to himself.

"Catarina said the same thing," Jace says. "She said only you can help him," Jace continues.

Magnus nods and caresses Alec's cheek, trying to soothe his pain as magic flows from Magnus' hand. Alec leans into Magnus' touch and closes his eyes, feeling Magnus' magic helping him breath better.

"Can you leave us alone?" Magnus asks, once he sees Alec breathing better.

"Of course. Just save him," Jace says as Izzy and him leave the room.

Magnus and Alec stare into each other's eyes. Magnus breaks the silence by asking, "How long?"

"Since I left your loft," Alec replies immediately.

Magnus eyes widen, "You should have told me."

"I thought it was just stress over the conversation we had. I didn't want you to worry," Alec says.

"I always worry about you," Magnus says. "You still should have told me. Do you know what would have happened if I didn't show up in time? I could have lost you. Damn it Alexander. We could have prevented this a long time ago." Magnus continues, getting angry.

"I know," Alec whispers and looks down, feeling guilty. "But you came. I knew you will. I knew you would find a way to reach back to me."

"I almost lost you," Magnus whispers, putting a hand over his mouth. Alec looks at Magnus and touches his cheek.

"But you didn't. I'm okay now," Alec says.

Magnus shakes his head, "You're not. I just made it easier for you to breathe. There's only one thing that can save you right now."

"What is it?"

"The thing that started all of this," Magnus says.

Alec eyes widen and mouths the word oh. They have to finish their conversation about immortality.

"I'm sorry," Both Alec and Magnus say at the same time.

"I'll go first," Magnus says. Alec sits up, with the help of Magnus to show Magnus his full attention.

"I said some things that I didn't mean. You asked me If I wanted forever with you. I said no. But the truth is, of course I want to spend an eternity with you. You mean the world to me Alexander. You're the love of my life," Magnus chokes out. Alec reaches out to touch Magnus but Magnus put his hand up to stop him, "Wait. Let me finish. At first I was hurt because I thought my immortality became an issue for you, for many reasons. But deep down, I knew that wasn't the case. I just don't want you to hate me," Magnus confesses.

"Hate you? Why will I hate you?"

"Because if I make you immortal, I'll be the reason for you losing your family. You will have to watch them grow old and lose them one by one and the thought of making you go through that kills me. I can't. No matter how much I would love to be together with you forever, I can't bare the thought of you losing your loved ones even if it means I have to lose you one day," Magnus replies, with tears running down his face.

Alec sighs, Jace was right. Magnus doesn't want him to be immortal because he doesn't want him to see his family die while he stays young. This selfless, wonderful man, how did he get so lucky?

"That's the thing I don't want. You've lost so many people Magnus. I don't want you to keep going through that pain anymore. I don't want you to be alone anymore because no matter what happens, we will still have each other and that's all that matters," Alec says after a moment of silence and wipes Magnus' tears away.

"Alexander..."

"Magnus, I can't hate you. Not when this is my choice. Yes, I admit, it will be hard to lose my family. By the angel, just thinking about it breaks my heart. But losing you? That's a whole different story." Alec takes Magnus hand and puts it on his chest, "This right here. This is solid proof that I can't live without you because without you, I am a complete mess."

"I'm scared," Magnus says in a small voice. Alec holds Magnus' face, gently and says, "I know. But this is what I want Mags. But if it's hard for you, I'll let it go, for now anyways. I sure don't want you to agree with me just because my heart is turning into stone. But if you do change your mind, it's because you want it too. I don't want to become a burden."

"Alexander, you'll never be a burden to me. But you're right. I don't want to make a rash decision just because of the situation we're in. But I am going to think about it because I want to be with you, so much."

"Yeah?" Alec asks with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Magnus replies.

"I love you," Alec says.

"I love you too, so much," Magnus says and pulls Alec into a passionate kiss. Alec pulls him closer until they both were laying down on the bed, still kissing. Things were getting a bit heated when Alec felt another sensation on his chest. Alec gasps as he pulls away, making Magnus worried.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks.

Alec touches his chest, "I think it's gone. I feel so much better."

"Let me check, " Magnus says as he works his magic to check Alec's heart. Magnus lets out a wide smile, "Your heart is back to normal."

Alec lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Magnus into a tight hug, making Magnus giggle.

"Thank you. I've missed you," Alec says

"I've missed you so much," Magnus says as Alec pulls him back into another kiss and they spent the rest of the day in each others arms. Right were they belong.

~The End~

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!

Also, have an announcement to make. Starting on Saturday, at 8:00 AM (PST) the kindle version of my book, Friendship, Love And Disaster will be available for $.99 cents on amazon. It will only be for that day. The next discount will be on October 23, starting at 12:00 Am (PST) the kindle version will be $1.99. There will be more discounts for the rest of the week. Here is the schedule:

October 24, at 4:00 PM (PST): price will be $2.99

October 26, at 8:00 AM (PST): price will be $3.99

Last day: October 28, at !2:00 AM (PST): price will be the original price, $6.99.

I hope you guys are able to check out my book and let me know what you think! Follow me on Tumblr: Vannita22


End file.
